christianfandomcom-20200213-history
Pope Peter I
Pope Peter I '''(Πέτρος ''Petros ''in Greek), otherwise called '''Saint Peter, previously known as Simon, was the first Pope, an Apostle of Jesus, and a first-century saint. History Meeting his Messiah Peter was a fisherman in Capernaum before meeting Jesus. His brother Andrew brought Jesus to him one day, introducing him as the Christ. Here Jesus called him Cephas, which means "rock." Jesus heals his mother-in-law. Later, Peter meets up with Jesus again when He is preaching to the multitudes, and wishes to escape, climbing into his boat. Peter becomes one of his disciples, following him, after this. Jesus later ordains Peter as one of the Twelve Apostles, his closest allies and followers. One day, they went out on a boat after Jesus fed the 5,000, leaving Jesus behind on His request. Jesus, after finishing His prayers, walked on the water out to them. Peter went out onto the sea to greet Him, and briefly walked there as well, but then he saw the waves crashing about and became afraid, prompting Jesus to save him. During the Perean-Judean Ministry, Jesus asks who He is thought to be. They reply that some believe He is a prophet, John the Baptist, or Elijah, or The Prophet. Jesus then asks who they believe he is, and Peter replies that He is the Messiah, the Christ. Jesus warns him not to tell anyone, and then renames him Peter, ordaining him as the first Pope. During the Last Supper, Jesus washed His Apostles feet. Peter refused to have his feet washed first, but Jesus insisted, and Peter relented. When Jesus was arrested, Peter defended Him, and cut off the ear of Malchus. Jesus re-attached his ears, and told Peter to stop, and went with the authorities. Peter was there when He was crucified. Denial of Jesus Peter was foretold to by Jesus that He would be denied by him three times before the cockcrow. This happens the next day, first when a servant of the High Priest mentions he was with Jesus, second when she then told others he was with Jesus, and third when they accused him of it because of his accent, to which he denied all of these and the cock crowed just after each time. After the women at the tomb go to the Apostles, all but Peter dismiss them as being foolish. Peter instead goes to the tomb to seek his Lord, and finds the tomb to be empty. He finds Jesus, and joins with him again. Peter later affirms his love for Jesus three times, for reconciliation for his previous denials of Him. The Acts While St. Paul was the Apostle to the Gentile, St. Peter was the Apostle to the Jews. He becomes the spokesman to the Apostles and often did the preaching after Jesus ascends, which he witnessed. He spoke in tongues on the day of Pentecost, preaching to many people and baptising them as well. Peter took the lead in trying to find a replacement for Judas Iscariot, who was now dead. Peter had a gift for healing, and healed many. Some people wished to simply bask in his shadow so that they may be healed. Peter ordained many Bishops about the land, and served as Bishop in Antioch for several years, before traversing to Rome and serving as Bishop there. Death Peter, while still serving as Bishop of Rome, was arrested one day. He was to be crucified, and requested that he be crucified upside-down, for he felt that he was not worthy enough to die in the same was as his Master. The Roman's to kill him agreed, and that was how he was killed. His remains are now at St. Peter's Basilica. Writings *The Gospel of St. Mark - Peter did not write this work, but Mark was a companion of his. Peter told Mark stories of Jesus, and Mark in turn wrote them down and published this work. *First Epistle of Peter - Peter wrote this letter to various churches in Asia Minor. It talked about the suffering of Christians. *Second Epistle of Peter - Peter wrote a second letter to various churches shortly before his death. It talked about false teachers and warned against them. Etymology Simon is the Greek form of the Hebrew wordשִׁמְעוֹן ''(Shim'on), ''which means "he has heard." Peter means rock in Greek. Category:Males Category:Apostles Category:Twelve Disciples Category:Bishops Category:Popes Category:New Testament People Category:Jews